


Finding Real Paradise

by NordicPrincess93



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Experiments, F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Paradise, Romance, The Cure, all the feels, maze runner - Freeform, sads, toll and smol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPrincess93/pseuds/NordicPrincess93
Summary: Death cure ended so quickly, with so many questions left unanswered and so many characters deserving more.This is how I feel things should have ended 😊I shouldn’t have to say that I don’t own the original characters but I do own this story because it’s mine 😁under construction with a serious rewrite
Relationships: Gally/OC, Secret Relationships - Relationship, thomas and someone
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

My feet slammed one after another on the hard ground, grateful to my earlier self for taking the time to put my shoes on I powered forward as fast as I could, the squeaking wheels of the cart behind me echoing in the empty night.

A voice in my head pushed me onwards “safety, get to safety” the voice had never let me down before and as I kept on through the night it urged me to keep going “nearly there nearly there” I couldn’t see very well ahead of me but I somehow knew where I was going.

A groan alerted me to the bundle in the cart behind me, the sedative had worn off and it wouldn’t be long until she was awake. “Keep going, keep pushing” the sun was starting to rise and with it came the view of the ocean and tiny dots of people in the waves “go, safe” so I kept on going.

Suddenly a snarl alerted me to the fact my bundle was now awake and looking for revenge. I dropped the handle of the cart and loosened the ties, I couldn’t help a little taunting before taking off with what little speed I had left in my legs.

“Come get me beastie”

Sure enough she followed me, the black blood dripping down her chin told me there wasn’t much time left, the voice in my head had only one thing left to tell me “get the cure.” My legs were screaming at being pushed so hard, I hadn’t eaten, slept or even stopped walking for almost two days, exhausted didn’t even cover how I was feeling.

The dots in the waves started to form better shapes as I noticed more and more starting to crowd the beach, people, finally other people. Not cranks, not wckd just real people.

“Hey, does anyone have the cure?!” I shouted as loudly as I could, “please the cure!”

Figures with guns suddenly surrounded me and what little sanity was left in my beastly friend warned her not to attack. A man I had thought long dead walked forward and injected a blue liquid into her neck, causing her to lose consciousness. Two others caught her and whisked her away.

“You’re lucky greenie, that was the last one, your friend will be herself by tomorrow night” the man turned and looked me in the eyes. I hadn’t seen those eyes in a very long time.

“Gally?” I gasped before succumbing to the exhaustion in my body.


	2. Chapter 2

Gally pov.

The few months since arriving at, what Thomas likes to call paradise, were some pretty relaxing ones. I had come to once again be the leader of a group of builders but also a member of our last defence. We had created this to protect the other members of our surviving pack since most of them were still young. Many still had no memories of their past but with every day came a new memory for at least one person.

Thomas had moved on from the torment of the past and had finally allowed himself to feel again. Luckily we had the right equipment and brain power to understand and try to replicate the cure. We managed to make a few batches for a few of our residents but pretty soon it had all but gone from thomas’ system and not wanting to put him through any more torment, we abandoned the cause.

I had also come to accept my past, I still felt a pang of guilt when walking past chuck’s name on that stone but I had chastised myself enough to know that it wasn’t my fault, wckd were to blame and I would continue hating them for what they did until the day I died.

As I walked through the sand, a voice could be heard from the left of me, I turned to see a girl, long blonde hair billowing out behind her as she ran from a grim figure. Running up the beach I grabbed one of our emergency guns and bolted straight to her. Three guys had had the same idea as me but Minho had thought ahead, he threw me the bottle and I thrust it into the crank’s neck.

Feeling happy with myself I made a sassy comment and turned to the blonde girl only to see her emerald eyes widen in shock. She gasped my name before collapsing into my arms, I luckily caught her just before her head hit the ground. Swinging my gun to my back I collected her legs with my left arm and carried her to the medjacks.

She was the lightest thing I had carried in a while, weighing almost nothing I had no trouble getting her up the beach and into the shack. Luckily there was a cot free and as I placed her head onto the pillow she let out a small sob, as if human touch was the only thing holding her together. Shen, one of our medjacks, came over to investigate her only to note that she was fine, exhaustion was the only thing affecting her, then shooed us away.

As I lifted the greenie back into my arms, Thomas poked his head around the door, and gestured me to follow him. He led me to my own shack that I had built myself. After I had laid the girl carefully on my bed I went back out and heard something I never thought I’d hear thomas say.

“Gally look I know you hate change but she needs to be watched and I’m trusting you”

“You trust me?”

“Of course I do, look she needs to stay away from the others just for now until we can establish that she isn’t a threat, Minho and I will watch the other one.”

“I’m bigger, surely it would make more sense for me to-“

“Gally I don’t trust any of the other guys with an unconscious girl.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Gal-“

“It’s because she said my name isn’t it, like Theresa, you think she’s a threat from wckd”

Thomas sighed and smiled sad smile “I’m sorry but yeh, that’s basically the jist”

I smiled at him as nicely as I could “I’ll watch her like a hawk”

“Thanks Gally”

I had built my shack as best I could and had installed a few primitive locks and covered the windows with whatever I could find leftover, it wasn’t much but it was home and it was private.

I went back and sat backwards in my chair. Arms resting on the backrest, I studied the being on my bed. She was small everywhere, height, weight, she was like a twig that I could just snap between two fingers.

I allowed my eyes to rest on the belt around her hips, she had an empty gun sling on her right and a little knife tucked on her left. Very carefully I leaned down and slid the knife from its hideaway, tucking it into my own belt for both her safety and mine. I raised my eyes and noticed for the first time that her face felt familiar, as if I had seen her before. As I found myself moving nearer, her breathing stuttered, her eyes flickered and suddenly she shot awake, emerald eyes staring into mine.

“Morning greenie, nice nap?”


	3. Chapter 3

Her POV.

I was warm, the light surrounding me, rocking me in its warm embrace, I could hear the waves and the sound of happy children, I suddenly noticed a small curly headed boy in front of me.

“Hello?” The boy turned but it was clear here was no longer a boy. His usually brown eyes had turned black and his face was covered in blue veins, he was infected beyond cure. “I’m gunna help you, I promise” he didn’t care, all he knew now was hunger. The light stopped rocking me and the warmth had gone, I turned and ran as fast as I could away from the boy and his blood covered face. With a whoosh the warmth and rocking of the light came back and engulfed me with the feeling of safety. The boy vanished leaving only a small hand carved statue in his wake, but before I could take it the voice in my head screamed.

“Wake up”

I opened my eyes and bolted upright only to come face to face with Gally again.

“Morning greenie, nice nap?”

The voice in my head seemed calmer now, as if being in his presence made it happy. Scanning my surroundings I noticed I occupied the only bed and I was suddenly uncomfortably aware of how closely I was being watched.

“Where am I?”

He chuckled at this and looked around in admiration “this is my place, but the more important question is the one I’m going to ask you, what are you doing here?”

“I came to find the cure”

“But how did you know we had it? We stopped producing it weeks ago, your friend had the last dose”

“She isn’t my friend, she’s my leverage” I once again looked around the room, but noticed only myself and him “and she’s missing”

“She’s under a close watch, what do you mean leverage?”

I smirked, proud of my accomplishment. “She’s one of wckd’s lead doctors, no tracking chips and no immunity, they left her to rot with the other cranks but I found her”

“Why bring her here?” 

“I had orders, she can help with the cure or be leverage for you guys if wckd ever comes sniffing”

“Smart, but orders from who”

Telling this guy the truth would lead to me either being shot or locked in a hole, I tried to weasel my way out with a smirk and a witty “that’s classified” but a stern gaze into my soul rendered my remark useless. Luckily he just sighed and got up to fix some food. Good job too, I was starving.

I decided to take the time to check my shoes, one of my knives was still firmly tucked into my sock and had nicked my heel but I was more worried about the knife that was missing from my hip. I patted myself down before noticing the hilt poking out of Gally’s belt.

“I think you have something of mine” he turned to gaze at me and lifted the knife to wiggle it slowly in front of his face.

“What? This?” I nodded, once again scanning my surroundings for any sign of support. “Is it of any importance?”

Once again I nodded, biting my lip and shuffling into the best defence position I could muster. My right foot on the floor and my left under my butt ready to push into a run. Gally noticed my shuffling and took two steps towards me, eyes once again blazing into my soul. 

“Well then Greenie” he seemed to purr “come and get it” he took off out of the shack and I followed suit.

I chased him up the beach, passing many others who paused to watch the chase, he weaved and dodged with surprising finesse, but I was smaller and didn’t really know the terrain, I was falling behind.

Unfortunately for him he made the mistake of looking back and I took the chance to leap and swing myself around his neck bringing us both crashing to the ground. I wasted no time reaching for my prize but his long arms meant me clambering to reach. This gave him time for his other arm to wind around my waist and pull on my belt, restricting my crawl to a mere stretch. He chuckled. Big mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

Gally pov.

I had the upper hand, I had spent years training with everyone in our little paradise and all the girls were the same, short and defenceless, caring only about their looks and getting the guys they wanted. I chuckled at my own thoughts of how many times I had rendered other females useless with this tactic but once those emerald eyes started glaring at me I knew I was wrong about this girl.

She reached back and twisted my arm with such force I was sure it would snap, causing my body to twist with it. With my poor twisted arm behind my back and her knee securing it under her small weight, she reached and grabbed once again for her knife but I wasn’t having that. I arched my back and lifted my knees, bucking her off me like a donkey. She rolled into the sand and as I stood she seemed to flip into a standing defence position, ready for round two. 

I took advantage of the brief pause and pocketed the knife whilst glancing at the audience around us, Thomas had joined us, no doubt hearing the commotion.

“Give me back my knife”

“You have no need for it here, I’ll keep it safe”

“I’ll give you three seconds or I’ll come and get it back” the guys in the crowd oohed with me at her brave comment.

“Come on then Greenie, show me what you got” so she did.

She was so quick I couldn’t lay a single blow. She dodged every which way and even dropped into the splits to avoid my swipes. I could feel myself tiring but I wasn’t going to give up. Suddenly a blow hit my ear, then another to my nose and finally one to my very precious Crown Jewels. Dropping to my knees I clutched my manhood and looked up to see the knife gliding past my face and a few of the guys clutching their own manhood in support, looks of pain mirroring what I assumed mine looked like. 

A hand grabbed my chin and pulled my gaze up so I was once again looking into those emerald eyes. Tears were threatening to overflow, but not with sadness, no she was seething, her words being pushed through gritted teeth.

“Next time, I won’t just hit them, I’ll cut them off” and with that she was gone. I caught sight of Thomas following her before I was surrounded by empathetic guys holding themselves and trying to help me up.

Minho sauntered over, laughing. “If she can do that after two days of no food or sleep then I dread to think what she could do in top form”

He patted me on the shoulder and grinned. I was in complete shock.

“I expected her to defend herself sure but to do that?”

“Dude she captured a crank and dragged it halfway across the country to get to us, I’m sure there’s nothing this girl can’t do.”

“Wanna make a bet?”

“Okay shuckface” grinned Minho. “I’ll give you my best pillow if you can find something she can’t do, but if you fail.....”

“What?”

“If you fail, you gotta admit that you got a crush on her” I scoffed, Minho was way off base with that. “Don’t laugh, she’s the first girl to ever take you down, youre hooked and you dont even know her name”

He chuckled as he walked back to the main cabin. I stood there, still unsure of what to say, but Minho was right, she had me hooked, I just didnt know why.


End file.
